Love Came Down at Christmas
by Hey Romeo
Summary: A Billy/Victoria fan-fic about how I think their 2011 Christmas Eve should have been like. Note, this is written a couple days before the actual Christmas episodes aired. Short one-shot.


**Love Came Down at Christmas**

_A Villy Fanfic_

"It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Victoria was reading, a smile on her face as she occasionally glanced to her young son. She was so glad that Reed could spend Christmas with her – although it would pain her when he had to leave again, like it did every single time.

"Go on, mommy!" Reed chanted with a toothy grin.

Victoria continued her story, pointing out the images to Reed and feeling the warmth of his tiny body. The Christmas tree she had picked out with Billy just days ago was standing mightily in the living room near the fireplace, its ornaments shining and sparkling in the light of the lit fire. Everything was perfect and Victoria couldn't help but hope that these memories would stay with her forever.

The only thing that was missing was Billy, but he should be home any minute, bringing a healthy Delia with him. The entire family would be together, and even though things weren't ideal in Genoa City, especially with Victoria's parents in so much trouble, and let's not to forget her father's company in the hands of her half-brother, she didn't have to worry about any of that – at least not for a couple hours. She would have Billy, Reed and Delia to enjoy a nice, quiet Christmas Eve.

Victoria didn't have to wait much longer before her love walked into the house, laughing and joking around with his daughter in his arms.

"Delia doesn't want any of your cookies, Vick!" he said.

"You don't!" Victoria asked, feigning sadness.

"Daddy is lying!" Delia giggled uncontrollably.

"I am?" Billy said in his goofy childish voice, tickling his little girl.

"You are!" Delia giggled even louder, her amusement and excitement rubbing off on little Reed, who untangled himself from his mother's embrace and jumped off the sofa. Excitedly, he made his way towards his step-father and step-sister, pouncing onto Billy's back.

Victoria looked at the three of them, happier than she'd ever been in the last couple months. Christmas truly was a time for miracles, and the little family was living proof. Even after so much turmoil, they were happy and healthy and together.

"I'm gonna get you!" Billy threatened as he began chasing the two kids, now running about like little maniacs.

"No, you're not! We're faster than you!" Reed chirped, laughing. "Hurry Dee Dee! The big bad monster is going to eat us!" he added to Delia, who happily obliged.

Billy chased the kids for a long ten minutes before he slumped onto the sofa next to his wife, wrapping a loving arm around her shoulders and letting her snuggle close to him. "I'm glad you're happy." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Me too." Victoria replied into his chest. She inhaled the smell of him and every fiber of her being screamed at her, telling her that she was right where she needed to be – with the man of her life.

"This is perfect, just us here... in front of the Christmas tree..." Victoria said softly.

"And with our little ones pitter-patting about," Billy pointed out as he kissed his wife, "Everything is as it should be." he concluded.

But the thing is, Victoria knew something Billy didn't, and she couldn't _wait_ to tell him. She smiled into their kiss and pushed him away, looking into those beautiful eyes of his, eyes she kept falling in love with over and over again.

"Next year we'll have a third pair of feet pitter-patting about." she said softly.

At first, Billy didn't understand. He sat there on the couch, hearing the kids giggling as they played tag, he could see his wife's features, including the soft smile that was clearly etched on her perfect face, but he couldn't understand what she meant.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant!" Victoria announced before bursting into tears. Billy knew better than anyone that those were tears of joy. Victoria had wanted a baby so terribly this past year, and Billy had gone to all sorts of lengths to make that happen for her, screwing up everything in the process. But now? Now it was as though life had given him a second chance. A second chance to make things right.

"You're pregnant?" he asked as he cupped Victoria's face between his strong, protective hands. She was laughing and crying at the same time, nodding into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Billy Abbott. We're going to have a baby." Victoria whispered.

Billy didn't even try to hide the lonesome tear that leaked from his eyelid. He grinned from ear to ear, hugging Victoria to him and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Vikki. I'll always love you – and I will always love _our_ baby." he said.

This Christmas was undoubtedly the best Christmas for Billy and Victoria Abbott.


End file.
